Lagrimas ao vento
by Lady Santos
Summary: YGONext-gen preboot. apos 8 anos da morte de Téa, a filha dela com Yugi vai prestar suas homenagens, então lembra-se do dia em que tudo aconteceu.  YugixTéa; JoeyxMai; SetoxIshizu. a fic é melhor do que aparenta


Caminho entre as lapides cinzas com meu guarda-chuva aberto sobre mim e com a mão livre, seguro um buquê de rosas brancas. Como todo o ano, chovia naquele dia fatídico. Paro de andar quando vejo escrito em uma das lapides _'Téa Mutuo. Uma grande dançarina, uma grande esposa, uma grande mãe. E, acima de tudo, uma grande amiga._ Ajoelho-me em frente a lapide.

'Oi mãe. Feliz aniversário. ' – falo absurdamente baixo. Como alguém pode ficar feliz no seu aniversario _DE MORTE_?

'Acho que cheguei um pouco cedo demais. Não sei se alguém vem. O papai entrou em um torneio... de novo. E a Kari está na aula de canto. ' – rio um pouco – 'eu sei que você deve estar orgulhosa dela.'

Deixo as flores no canto direito da lápide. Uma lagrima escorre sobre minha bochecha quando me lembro do que aconteceu há alguns anos.

_Estou com minha família na sala de estar em nossa casa. Eu estou sentada no sofá e junto Amim está minha irmã. Na sala também estão alguns amigos dos nossos pais: Tio Joey, Tia Mai, Tio Tristan, Tia Serenity, Srta. Ishizu, Tio Seto, Mokuba, Rebecca, Tio Ryou (antes ele era Bakura, mas depois de um fato no passado, ele passou a usar o primeiro nome. Não sei por que), Tio Marik, e um homem estranho chamado Odion. Os nossos amigos também estão lá, como o Johnny, a Sekhmet, a Mandisa, o Bem e a Alice. Eles são filhos dos amigos dos nossos pais._

_Salgadinhos e bebidas estão dispostos ao longo da mesa. Tio Joey não sai de perto dela, sempre comendo alguma coisa. Todos estão muito felizes e comemorando o fato de que nossa mãe, Téa Gardner, finalmente realizará seu sonho: Ir para uma apresentação de dança na Broadway, Nova Iorque. Todos menos eu._

_Eu sinto que algo muito ruim vai acontecer na América, não sei como, mas eu sinto. Minha irmã diz que isso é coisa da minha cabeça e que eu não me preocupar._

'Queria estar muito errada sobre meus sentimentos, mãe. Só que eu não estava. Uma semana depois, tudo aquilo aconteceu.'

_Mamãe está retornando da America. YAY! Eu sei que fomos vê-la se apresentar na Broadway, mas vê-la em casa é totalmente diferente. Estou tão excitada com isso que nem consigo dormir direito. Papai já me mandou dormir milhares de vezes, mesmo assim, Eu Não consigo!_

'_Mas nada que um copo de leite não resolva' é o que a mamãe diz. E ela está certíssima! Foi só meu pai me oferecer um copo que eu cai nos braços de Morpheus e só acordei agora, ainda estou na cama. Mas os ares da casa estão diferentes. Desço as escadas e vejo os meus amigos e os amigos dos meus pais na sala. E... Meu pai está chorando. Também vejo a Kari chorar, isso está me assustando._

_Pergunto o que aconteceu. Então meu pai enxuga as lagrimas e me coloca no colo dele, logo depois minha Irma senta junto comigo. _

'_Yumi, querida... sua mãe não vai chegar hoje. Ela-' – Meu pai começa a soluçar e lagrimas começam a cair novamente_

'_Por que, papai? O vôo dela atrasou algo aconteceu?' – pergunto inocentemente_

'_Não, filha. Sua mãe... ela' – Ele respira profundamente – 'Ela faleceu.'_

_O que? Como? Não, isso é mentira, papai só pode estar brincando. Mas acho que não está. Olho os rostos de todos os nossos amigos, todos chorosos, triste, desamparados. Então olhos nos olhos do meu pai e nos olhos da minha irmã: a mesma coisa. Tio Joey conta tudo o que aconteceu, também chorando. No fim, a sala torna-se um coro de lagrimas._

_No entanto, Por que eu não choro?_

'Por que eu não chorei mãe? Estava tão triste ao saber... tanto quanto os outros. Por que eu não chorei?'

O guarda-chuva cai da minha mão, deixando-me encoberta pela chuva. Como se meu tronco não agüentasse meu peso, eu caio sobre os meus joelhos e seguro a terra com bastante força.

E finalmente...

Eu choro.

Junto com céu.

Lágrimas repreendidas que só ousaram cair agora.

A Chuva cai sobre meus cabelos castanhos e minha franja dourada, mas não me importo.

Eu choro.

'Porque às vezes é necessário ser forte para com aqueles que você ama' – diz uma voz grossa e suave. Parece a do meu pai. Enxugo minha lagrima e viro para ver se meu pai está ali, mas estou sozinha

'_Estou ouvindo coisa, era só o que me faltava. '_

Viro de volta a lapide ma minha mãe - 'è melhor eu ir, mãe. O Johnny e o pessoal estão me esperando. A Sekhmet me desafiou para outro duelo. Acho que ela nunca aprende que não se vence a Filha do Rei' – levanto e pego o guarda-chuva, só então percebo que não está mais chovendo. No céu aparece um lindo pôr-do-sol.

'Tchau, mãe. Espero te ver um dia desses. '

E tomo meu rumo para o local do duelo. Mas eu juro como todas as forças do meu ser, se eu estiver mentindo que Slifer me parta no meio com um raio, eu ouvi a minha mãe falar:

'Não se preocupe, um dia vamos no ver novamente. Não se preocupe minha filha. '


End file.
